Beside you
by Luhlia
Summary: She was alone until he came. Together they will fulfill her duty. He will always be there, beside her. After all, he is her shinigami and she is his priestess.
1. All Alone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. If I do then Ichigo and Rukia would probably have a very bright future together now.

This is my first fanfic so hope you like it. It's set on old or ancient Japan where Emperors rule. Hehe!

IchigoxRukia pairing [AU

This is not a song fic. I just put the song because it suits this event.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1: _**All Alone**

_Doushite itsumo hiza kakaete hitori furueteru?  
Warau koto nado ima wa deki nai mou, wasurete shimatta yo_

The full moon was shining brightly in the night sky. There weren't any stars or clouds, just the moon. The cool breeze of the wind made the leaves rustle in a soothing way. The flames on the torches and candles in the altar sway in a dancing manner. It was a very peaceful midnight indeed.

_Machi wo hiyashita DOSHAburi mada yamisou ni nakute  
Kegareta sekai kiete shimaeba dou raku ni nareru kana_

_Hieta karada no naka ni akami wo nakushita kokoro  
Hageshiku uchitsukeraretemo itasa wo kanjinai kara_

She was there, alone, her long raven hair flowing smoothly at the back with some of the locks falling on her face. Her eyes closed and palms together, lost in a deep prayer. She was kneeling in front of the altar, chanting her spells in whispers.

_Mechakucha ni natte mieta mono wa yandeku jibun no sugata de  
Koeta hazu datta kurushimi wa ima mofukaku fukaku kizamarete yuku kedo  
Kizutsuku koto kara hajimaru_

She had been there for hours. Simultaneously chanting the right words to summon a certain creature. A prayer from the heart in which the Spirit King would grant a priestess, a full-pledged priestess who offers her soul to serve the latter.

_Subete koorase subete owari ni shitaku natte ita  
Hito no koe nado mou kikitakunai to mimi wo fusaideru_

_Hitotsu koete mita kedo mata hitotsu fuete yuku MONO wa  
Dare mo wakatte kurenai kara itsumo kowashitaku naru_

She's almost finished with the prayer but still nothing's happening. She can't be worried. There should not be any trace of doubt in her for whatever she was doing would be useless.

After saying the last word, she opened her eyes, observed the surroundings then sighed. Nothing's happening, then…

_Mezameru to soko wa kurayami no naka de nigedasu koto nado deki nai  
Oroka na yatsura ni toraeraretekitsuku kitsuku shibararete yuku kedo  
"...watashi wa doko made taeru no?"_

Suddenly the red flames flickered then blazed up and turned pitch black with a little tint of like crimson red. Even though the fire ablaze was dark it was still clear to see because of the moonlight.

The young lady's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. A light shone from the altar that resemble of a portal. It emitted pure white rays that added brightness through the dark.

**I'm confined in the darkness****  
I'm deaf, I'm blind, but I have voice, it can shout  
I wanna run away from pain**

**Why? naze ikite ite Why? asu wo mukaete  
Why? kono mama Why? ima demo Why I'm alive?**

And from that portal of light she saw a tall figure came out. It was probably the one she was summoning. The light faded. The black flames returned to normal and they were no longer blazing, it was swaying again with the wind.

There she saw him, he was standing by the altar staring at her. He was wearing black robes and on his back was a huge sword. The face she cannot see for it was hidden behind a white mask with some red lines on it. And the most awkward thing was his hair. It was…orange. She was shocked and somehow confused of the events. The priestess frowned a bit.

_Dare ka shinjite ikiteku koto nikushimi ni kawari  
Watashi wa nan ni sugaritsuite dou nakisakebeba ii?_

The figure walked down nearer to her so he was now standing in front of the girl. She wasn't moving a bit. He looked at her intently with his scowl hidden behind the mask. Surely she is the priestess for she was the only person there. She was wearing a white and red kimono (dress for the priestesses) that complemented her long waist-length raven hair. Her violet eyes staring directly at him reflected her feelings.

_Wakariae nai mama owaru dake naraba shinjiru koto nado deki nai  
Tataki tsubusareta kono kanjou anata wa doko made wakaru no  
Kanashimi ga areba yorokobi mo aru kedo to wa ni tsuduiteku wake ja nai_

_Misute naide ite toki ga itsuka nagareta toki kitto kidzuku deshou  
Shinjiru koto kara hajimaru_

Silence filled the place.

He suddenly spoke looking down at her breaking the silence…

"So you're the one who called me"

'His voice is kind of strange' she thought.

"Yes I am, Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia" she replied without blinking and not even moving an inch. She didn't take her eyes off the man.

"Well then, that makes you my priestess I guess"

Then after saying those words he held out his hand,

"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo"

Rukia snapped out of her trance as he offered his hand. She took it and helped her self with it to get up. Without letting go of the hand she looked at him again and then smiled.

"Pleased to meet you"

So he's Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. She succeeded on her task. She now has someone who will aid her, someone who will always be by her side. Fight with her, protect her and offer his life for her just as she has offered her life to the Spirit King to summon him.

She will never be alone again, he will never leave her for he is _her_ Guardian Spirit or rather _her_ Shinigami. And she is _his_ priestess.

**Hai ni natte miageta sekai ima mo kurai asayake ga itai  
Hai ni natte yudaneta sekai kurushimi goto kaze ni fukaretai  
Hai ni natte minareta sekai ima mo kurai asayake ga itai  
Kurushimi goto kaze ni fukaretai...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Just what I have stated on top it's my first fan fic so sorry for anything you didn't like. Please review, I would love to know what you think about it. Constructive or destructive criticism will do, both will be appreciated. I really want to improve my writing.

About the kimono, I can't describe it very much so pardon about that. But well, if you know the game DEMON CHAOS the kimono that I'm talking about is the one the priestess is wearing. And I got the idea of this story from that game.

The hair. Yeah, Rukia's hair is long here because I want it to be. But I'll do something about it and it has a reason.

The strange voice I pointed is the voice that Ichigo have when he wears his mask.

**Song:** All Alone by High and Mighty Color

I don't have any English translations of it but when I get my hands on it I'll put it here. I suggest you listen to the song so you would understand why I said it fits this chapter. If you can't find it just tell me and I'll give a link where you can download it.

That's all! Thanks for reading and review please!


	2. Formality

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I just wish I do!

Thank you very very much for the reviews. It made me so happy I jumped around the house.

It ended up this long when I didn't intend it to be. Actually I cut it already because If I didn't it would be way longer than this. So here's the next chap. I hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2: _**Formality**

The sun shone brightly enveloping everything under it with its warmth. The fresh air seems to be inviting people to feel its cool embrace. The birds were chirping happily. Everyone outside is busy doing their own jobs. It was beginning to get noisy.

She stretched her tired body and slowly sat up from the futon. She gently brushed her still closed eyes with the back of her hand and let out a yawn. The raven-haired priestess slightly opened her eyes, there she saw something strange by the window, orange. 'Orange?' she thought. Orange…orange…orange…orange. That was all ringing in her head. She shook her head then opened her eyes as big as she can. A man was sitting by the window, and the orange thing was his hair. He was staring at her with a scowl on his face. Panic struck her. What's a guy doing in her room? If the High Priestess knows this what will she do? If this gets to her brother she would be in BIG trouble. So many things were running in her head and all she managed to do was scream.

"Waaaaaaaaa!" she stumbled backwards while doing so.

"WHAT!?!" exclaimed the carrot top.

"Y..yo..you-" she was pointing at him her violet orbs bulging.

"What the-!?! And here I thought I was about to greet you good morning. What's with you? Don't tell me you forgot about last night?"

"Last night?" she straightened up and looked at him as if searching for something.

What does he mean by last night? She thought for a second going back to the things she did yesterday. Then she remembered.

"Oh! Yeah right. Sorry. Ichigo, isn't it?"

"Yeah"

Rukia started to fix her futon while Ichigo went back at staring outside the window. After putting the blankets aside she turned to him.

"Did you sleep?" she asked.

"_We _don't get to sleep like humans do." He replied without taking his eyes off the clouds.

"I see. Uhm, can you uh, wait for me by the door outside?"

"Huh? Oh, fine." He just looked at her for a second then stood up and headed for the door.

As soon as Ichigo got outside she sighed. She will have to get used to this. Now that they will always have to be together she can't be bothered by his presence. After all she had been wishing this for so long. T o have her own Guardian Spirit so she will be acknowledged as a full-pledged priestess just like her friends.

She quickly fixed herself realizing she would have to inform the High Priestess of her accomplishment. And of course certain formalities should be attended. She would have to show herself and him to the Emperor. She can't wait to tell her friends. And her brother, well her brother as she know him would give her no reaction at all. As of Renji, he would probably the only one who isn't going to be happy that she is now an official priestess. She can't blame him. She will still tell him; after all he is her best friend.

Rukia went out of her room. She found Ichigo beside the door lying at the wall. As soon as he noticed her he stood up to his full height then scratched the back of his head.

"So what now?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's have breakfast first. We'll be eating outside since it's already late so probably they don't serve anymore breakfast here at the temple." She walked past him and started walking. He followed her. She was greeting and was being greeted by everyone who passes by. No one was asking who he was for they seem to understand. Of course they would, they all live at the temple. And Guardian Spirits also live at the temple.

People at the temple are early risers. They wake at five and eat breakfast at six. It's already seven in the morning so to them it's already late.

They can't go any further since she would have to present herself and _her _Guardian Spirit to the High Priestess at the main hall. The thought of having her own Guardian Spirit made her smile. She decided they would just eat at the nearest stall at the temple that sells hot noodles.

She managed to look at the orange-haired guardian who seems to be musing himself around the surroundings. Rukia noticed Ichigo was always scowling but his amber eyes showed mirth. 'Weird', she thought.

They were now outside the gate. The stall was in sight for it was very near.

"There" she pointed. Ichigo looked at the stall the petite girl was pointing. They walked towards it. The vendor greeted them as they approached.

"What would you want?" Rukia asked shifting her gaze from the vendor to Ichigo.

"Anything" he replied while eyeing the store.

"Two ramen and tea please" she told the vendor then seated herself on the bench. Ichigo sat beside her. The cook was rather quick for it only took a minute to prepare the food.

"Here. Two ramen and tea" the man said cheerfully placing the bowls and cups on the table.

They both dig in. Ichigo sure looked very hungry for he was enjoying himself not minding anything while Rukia stares at him.

"What?" he began to notice she was staring at him when his bowl was about half empty.

"Nothing. Want some more"

"Nah. I'm full"

"Okay" she made herself busy with her ramen.

"How did you know I eat? You know, I mean _we _don't usually sleep but _we_ do get hungry."

"Because I used my head." she said before stuffing her mouth with noodles.

"Eh?" she smirked with the reaction he had.

"I'm just smart that's why I figured."

"Don't fool yourself" Ichigo replied with a grunt. Rukia's brows twitched.

"Oh, Mr. Strawberry you were asking me so I answered. I never thought you would doubt me who apparently am so AMAZING not forgetting that I summoned you." She turned to face him with a sickeningly fake smile plastered on her face.

"Jeez! Yeah you did summon me! But it doesn't mean you can drag me into your foolishness!" he yelled towering over her closing a good inches between their faces.

She whacked his forehead with her chopsticks then handed the bill to the vendor.

"What was that for?" exclaimed the carrot top that is now massaging his forehead.

"For spattering your saliva on me strawberry-kun" she then stood up and brushed her clothes as if nothing happened.

Ichigo jerked up. "I did not spatter saliva on you! And don't call me strawberry, my name means-" he yelled to Rukia who was now walking back to the temple gate but was cut before finishing his sentence.

"Whatever. Come on." The petite girl said while waving her hand.

"Tsk" Ichigo annoyed followed anyway. He can't believe that a priestess could be a pain in the ass. And he would have to put up with this stubborn petite girl. At least life wouldn't be boring. He grinned but returned to his usual scowl when he caught up to her.

A certain petite priestess and her Guardian Spirit are now facing the High Priestess Unohana Retsu at the main hall. Beside her is her ever so gallant Guardian Spirit Aizen Sosuke. The other priestesses were lined up and with them are their own Guardian Spirits.

Fifty years ago Guardian Spirits are originally Shinigamis or Death Gods that claim the lives of the living. Mere humans cannot see them. Only those who are about to die and the ones with high spiritual energy can. Then came the time that Hollows appeared. These creatures fed up on human souls, living or dead. This left the Shinigamis nothing to do. The Hollows caused imbalance on the world. Thus, the Spirit King granted the priestesses power to summon Shinigamis to help them vanquish Hollows and purify souls. In order for priestesses to call forth a Shinigami that is locked in the other realm they must offer their very life and soul to the Spirit King. In return for the freedom the Shinigami have obtained he must protect the priestess at all costs offering her his own life. Therefore a bond is made between a Shinigami and a priestess.

People fear the Shinigamis because of the fact that they were the former death bringers. The priestesses certainly didn't want to cause any more problems. To avoid uneasiness they started to refer their Shinigamis as Guardian Spirits. The people then accepted and believed that Guardian Spirits are their heroes that will save them from the deadly hollows and turmoil of the land. Then on up until this time Shinigamis known as Guardian Spirits live and mingle with the humans.

And now Kuchiki Rukia have her own Guardian Spirit, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I and your fellow priestesses are very pleased that you have achieved to become a full-pledged priestess in the name of the Spirit King," the High Priestesses told Rukia.

Everyone was just silent, very formal. Unohana Retsu then turned to one of the priestesses who were holding something.

"Lady Ise please hand over the insignia and the letter to Lady Kuchiki"

The said priestess with eyeglasses did so.

"The Seiretei Temple welcomes you both as official corporate of the clergy. We are glad to have you." Unohana smiled sweetly after speaking.

"I am grateful of your acceptance. My Guardian Spirit and I will do everything we can to fulfill our duties. Arigatou gozaimasu High Priestess." Rukia replied in a serious voice.

Apparently Ichigo was just staring at the woman the whole time.

"You are most welcome Lady Kuchiki. You should head to the palace now. I have sent someone to give a short notice to the Emperor that you are coming." Answered the elder woman still smiling sweetly.

"Hai Unohana-sama" Rukia bowed as she replied.

"If you will excuse me there are things I must do." Then the High Priestess together with Aizen turned to the door behind her that leads to her office.

The other priestesses bowed as she left. And as if on cue they began to act 'naturally'.

"Rukia-chan! I'm so glad you did it! I mean I know you will!" squealed Matsumoto as she hugged the petite girl.

"Wow! Look at his hair nee-chan!" exclaimed Kiyone to her sister while pointing at Ichigo's head.

"I see you got a peculiar one huh." Isane, Kiyone's elder sister, was also musing herself with the orange hair.

"Congratulations Rukia. Just like what is expected of a Kuchiki." Nanao simply stated with her arms folded in front of her.

"Uh, thank you Nanao-san."

"Too serious Nanao-san! It makes you look old." Matsumoto giggled. Her comment made Nanao's brows furrowed.

The other priestesses congratulated Rukia too.

Ichigo was so amused at what he was seeing. 'Priestesses comes in various attitudes' he thought. He didn't notice that the other Guardian Spirits were approaching him.

"Oi" to Ichigo's surprise someone had given him a pat on the back. He turned around to see who it was. The man was wearing a pink coat over his black robes.

"Kyoraku Shunsui, Nanao-chan's Guardian Spirit. Let's drink sometime eh"

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Don't listen to that silly man. Komamura Sajin, Matsumoto Rangiku's Guardian Spirit"

A man with a dog-looking face introduced himself.

"I see a kid is added to our bunch" A huge guy came walking forward.

Ichigo was amazed of how big the man was.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Oh, pardon. Didn't think you'd take it that way" the big guy scratched his head and grinned. "Ikkanzaka Jidanbu, Kotetsu Isane's guardian."

Before the orange-haired guardian could answer another man caught his attention. The said man shook his hand while introducing himself.

"Kotsubaki Sentaro, Kiyone's Guardian Spirit. Glad to have you with us"

"Ah, Thanks, I guess"

Then he noticed a certain guardian was glaring at him. 'What's his problem?' Ichigo thought.

Suddenly a little girl showed up from behind his shoulder.

"Berry-chan, fight with Ken-chan!" exclaimed the girl with pink locks.

"Whoa! I…I, I-berry-chan?" carrot-top was shocked.

"I can sense you are strong" the said Ken-chan spoke.

After hearing this someone grabbed his hand and dragged him by the door. It was Rukia.

"Sorry everyone. Let's continue our chitchat sometime. We have to hurry. The Emperor would be furious if we come late." The raven-haired girl managed to say while running to get outside.

The others continued to converse when they left.

"Seriously Zaraki, you can't just ask someone to fight you. It's not very welcoming." Komamura said.

Kenpachi just shrugged.

"Well, that is simply what he asks to everyone since he came" commented Shunsui.

Ichigo noticed Rukia have been sighing for a thousand times. They are currently in front of a large door that leads to the Emperor's throne room.

"Can you stop doing that? You've been sighing for as many times as I can remember."

Ichigo blurted out.

"Urusai! I'm just nervous. I have only talked to the Emperor for two times and my brother is in there, I don't know what he will say." Rukia replied.

"Sheesh! Would it matter? Don't mind them. Just think that you've done your part. And don't forget I'm here beside you. You're not alone."

Rukia smiled.

"Ichigo"

"You don't need to thank me"

"I wont. I'm just going to tell you don't do anything drastic."

He shook his head. "You're so impossible!"

"You may now enter." A voice called from the other side of the large door.

They both walked in. The emperor was there sitting comfortably at his throne. Just five steps on the stairs from the throne stands General Nobunaga Isshin. At the right is her brother Captain Kuchiki Byakuya and Captain Ukitake Jushiro while on the left side is Captain Ichimaru Gin and Captain Tosen Kaname.

They stopped at the center. Rukia bowed and said "Ohayo gozaimasu Emperor Yamamoto. I Priestess Kuchiki Rukia present to you my Guardian Spirit Kurosaki Ichigo." She glanced at Ichigo who was just staring to everyone. She pulled him by his sleeve to make him bow. "I am sorry for his rudeness." The guardian rolled his eyes.

She handed the letter from the High Priestess to the soldier that approached. The soldier gave it to the general who then handed it to the old man on the throne. Rukia didn't want to look up to see their expressions nor his brother's stoic gaze. It would only make her much more nervous. She hasn't let go of Ichigo's sleeve because it made her calm. Then the Emperor spoke breaking the silence.

"Lady Kuchiki like your brother you are now to serve the Seiretei Empire. I believe that you will do your duty with all your might."

"It is my honor to serve you and to work for the grace of the Spirit King. Arigatou gozaimasu your Highness."

The old man is just fond of small talk so he sent them away. "You may now leave."

"Hai Yamamoto-sama" She pulled Ichigo to follow her as she took a few steps backward without looking up before turning around. She was glad it was already finished. And now all she has to do is find Renji.

**A/N: **Well priestesses are supposed to be soft, polite and gentle. But if I made them to be like that it would be OOC and I really love the characters how they are. So they just act timid when other people are around.

Bickering eh? If they weren't quarreling they wouldn't be Ichigo and Rukia. Actually it was hard for me to think of something considering they have just got acquainted.

I also used some Jap phrases, which I hope you don't mind.

If you spot anything wrong just inform me. Please I beg of you, review. I need them so much. I want to know what you think of this chap is it good, fine, boring or does it suck? Tell me honestly.


	3. The News

Next chapter!! Yehey! It took me longer than expected to finish writing this because of laziness. Haha! What a silly excuse. By the way this is sort of like a continuation of the previous chapter.

Thanks for the review!

CharmedNightSkye: I'm glad you like that. And the phrase translations are at the bottom of the page of this chapter.

AngelicWar: You enjoyed it? That's great! And about the Nobunaga I kind of just picked it somewhere. Hehe!

I hope you'll like this new chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine.

_Chapter 3:_**The News**

"I told you it was going to be fine." Ichigo glanced at Rukia.

"Well it was a good thing Nii-sama didn't say anything."

The two were now heading towards the barracks of the Army. A soldier had instructed her where to find Kuchiki Byakuya's vice-captain who is her best friend Abarai Renji.

"Hey, earlier, why were you clutching my sleeve anyway? I know you pulled me to bow but obviously I can keep leaning down by myself."

"Just to make sure you won't run away"

"What the-"

"Holding on to you made me feel at peace." She replied in a gentle tone. His own expression softened.

She stopped for a moment then continued, now in her usual old self,

"But don't think highly of yourself! It was just that it's really awkward being around the emperor especially my brother. I needed someone to absorb pressure. That's it! Nothing more nothing less!

"You're really cocky for a priestess" that comment earned Ichigo a fist on his face.

"Ack! What the hell is your problem?" he exclaimed while nursing his punched cheek.

"You shouldn't speak to me like that. I am your priestess and to inform you I am also a noble Kuchiki."

"And so? I don't have anything to do with that." He noticed that she smirked at that.

"Well, you could say that. But as far as your concern, between the two of us, I'm the boss here." She was grinning. Rukia loved bullying boys. Well she doesn't consider it bullying, she's just being her simple self. After all she doesn't get to do that on the manor.

He rolled his eyes. "Where are we going anyway?" He inquired looking around.

"We're looking for someone. Better hurry up so we can catch him."

As they turned right at the intersection Rukia called someone.

"Renji!" she ran off towards the man. Ichigo just walked casually with his hands on the back of his head staring at the figure next to Rukia.

"Oi Rukia!" the man with red hair and tattoos on his face up to his arm whom Rukia called replied. He was wearing the vice-captain's army uniform. He looked at Rukia then turned his gaze to the boy that was following her. He was wearing black robes and has a huge sword on his back. And he's got an unusual hair color, worse than his, orange. Renji's brows furrowed. He didn't like this feeling and he seems to understand why Rukia would look for him there.

"I have a news for you! I'm a full-pledged priestess now. I finally have my own Guardian Spirit." The raven-haired girl seems so excited. Her violet orbs were beaming. He knew this would happen. Even he doesn't approve of it he still wants Rukia to be happy.

"That's good. I mean great. Ah, so have you received your mission yet?" Renji asked. Ichigo was now beside Rukia watching their conversation.

"Renji, it's our first day and we're just new. We wouldn't be given any yet but I hope they will sooner. You know that I want to prove Nii-sama that I'm doing good with my duties."

"Yah you do. So, uhm, congratulations and good luck."

"Thanks. Oh, Ichigo this is fukutaicho Abarai Renji, my bestfriend. And Renji, this is Kurosaki Ichigo my Guardian Spirit."

"Yo" Ichigo greeted.

"Do your job very well. Don't ever let Rukia get hurt or you'll pay for it. Remember that." Renji said or more like ordered.

"I know what I have to do. You don't have to remind me that." Ichigo replied with annoyance. He was sure this Renji guy isn't a good actor, not as 'good' as Rukia. He sure looks pissed. Whatever that is Ichigo doesn't know and is not interested to know.

"I need to go" Renji turned to Rukia. He didn't want to stay any longer talking about her being a priestess. Plus he has many things to do in his quarters so he decided to head off.

"Ok then. See you around." The priestess replied.

"Yeah, see you again" the vice-captain waved as he turned his back on the two. The two headed out to the opposite direction.

"What now? Don't tell me we would go around looking for people so you could just say 'hey I'm an official priestess now and here's my guardian'" Ichigo asked mimicking Rukia. This time it was a kick on the shin. The carrot-top winced in pain.

"Shut up! I'm going to tour you around town so you will know your way when I send you on errands."

"I'm not your servant."

"Of course your not. But I'm still your master so you are required to obey me."

"That's a lame excuse."

"There's nothing you can do about it."

"You know, I've been wondering how the hell did you pass as a priestess. I mean look at you, your brutal, annoying, evil and-" he was cut off by the pain delivered by Rukia's elbow on his stomach.

Ichigo doesn't want to die yet so he kept quiet. But he was sure one day this midget would be the death of him. He will not die in the hands of enemies but in the hands of this merciless priestess. He sighed. Fortunately the raven-haired girl had cooled her head off. She was now pointing on numerous stalls, houses, stores and etc. blabbering on and on. They have reached the different parts of the town including the residential and secluded areas where Renji takes her to play when she gets the chance to escape from their servants long ago when they were just children. The priestess and her Guardian Spirit had a lot of fun together even though they were bickering from time to time. It was already time for dinner so they went back to the temple.

As soon as they reached the gate she recognized that a man standing there is one of the servants on the Kuchiki manor. He was talking to one of the temple's guards. As they approached the two men the Kuchiki servant turned to her as they have been noticed.

"Lady Kuchiki your brother, Kuchiki taicho, requests for your presence. He asks you to join him for dinner tonight at the manor."

'Nii-sama? What could be the reason for him to call me? I didn't screw up earlier, right? Oh this is bad!' She thought.

"I will be accompanying you. You are coming, right my lady?"

"Of course. I will gladly attend to my brother's invitation. Please lead on."

The manservant led the way towards the Kuchiki manor. Rukia nodded to the temple guard before she walks away. Ichigo silently followed. He was wondering why would Rukia suddenly stiffen just by the mere mention of his brother. It was a quiet walk. Nobody bothered to speak for everything feels so awkward.

"Kuchiki-sama is waiting for you at the dining room. He instructed us that you proceed on your own my lady." A maidservant informed her as she and Ichigo walk down the hall. She nodded then made her way to the said room. She was very nervous and is now imagining horrible things that might happen to her. She shook her head to clear her mind. It was good Ichigo kept quiet because bantering with him wouldn't be of any help.

She sighed then slid the door open. Rukia entered the room followed by Ichigo. She stood straight then bowed before Byakuya.

"Take your seat" Byakuya said with a fixed cold gaze in his face. Rukia sat on the opposite side of the table to face her brother. Ichigo sat beside her. The orange-haired guardian thought that the way his priestess behaves was very out of character. 'Is this really Rukia? Damn! This brother of hers looks like he has some stick shove up in his ass.' He glanced at the foods that were prepared. It was more than enough for three people and all looked delicious. His attention was caught when Byakuya spoke again.

"Rukia, I see your Guardian Spirit seem peculiar and…impolite."

"I am sorry if he displeases you Nii-sama."

"Aren't both of you rude to insult me in front of my face. And peculiar? What do you mean by that?" Ichigo exclaimed

"Ichigo keep quiet. And do not talk to Nii-sama like that. Nii-sama I beg for your pardon once again."

'Did she say keep quiet? She could just say shut up like she used to. Seriously, Rukia seem sane at the moment. And what's up with this Byakuya? He's the weird someone here.' Ichigo thought silently as he crossed his arms to his chest.

"You should teach him how to be proper Rukia. It would be a shame for a noble Kuchiki to have an impolite guardian. I do not want you to displease the Emperor." Byakuya said after sipping a cup of tea.

"Hai Nii-sama." Rukia replied as she bowed. Ichigo snorted.

"And as a Captain of the Seiretei Army I ask you to do your duties with your guardian responsibly and accurately. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen because of carelessness, don't we?"

Rukia twitched. The last statement Byakuya said gave her a chill. "Hai Nii-sama"

The whole dinner was very silent. It was like a long sitting persecution. And Ichigo was glad it was already finished. He and Rukia retired to the priestess' room at the manor for it was late night and Byakuya insisted for them to stay.

Ichigo was again sitting by the window musing himself with the brightness of the full moon. Rukia was sitting beside her futon deciding whether to sleep or stay up for a little. He noticed Rukia haven't said any word since they have walked out of the dining room. She looked bothered. He already asked her but she wouldn't answer, she just insisted she was fine. He looked at her. She was staring blankly at the futon as if it was there was something interesting in it. Then she spoke.

"Ichigo"

He was startled. She stood up then headed to his direction. She looked outside the window then said something.

"There's somewhere I want to go. Will you…come with me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fukutaicho – vice captain

taicho – captain

Nii-sama – older brother

Hai – yes

Jap phrases from the previous chapter:

Urusai – shut up

Ohayo gozaimas – good morning

Arigato gozaimas – thank you

**A/N: **I hope it's not bad. Please review! I need at least 5 reviews. Pwitty please! Anything would be appreciated. Oh, yeah! Till next chap!


	4. Night of Deafening Silence

Disclaimer: I don't.

Huhuhu! (Crying out loud) I only got one review. But I'm really glad that someone did review. Thank you!

CharmedNightSkye: Well that's just how Ichigo's life is with Rukia. I think he enjoys getting beaten though. Hehe!

This is kind of short because it's just the continuation of the last chapter. The next one would be longer. Promise!

Chapter 4: Night of Deafening Silence

"Ichigo"

He was startled. She stood up then headed to his direction. She looked outside the window then said something.

"There's somewhere I want to go. Will you…come with me?"

"Of course. What do you think am I for?"

At his reply she exited through the window and made her way on the roof. Ichigo followed her. She didn't need assistance for she seems to be used to walking on the roof. They jumped on safe ground then climbed the wall that surrounds the manor. They headed to some place which he thought they haven't ventured yet. He opened his mouth to ask Rukia where they were going but decided not to. She looks so preoccupied.

They have reached a secluded place. Trees and grasses surrounded it. Ichigo noticed that there were parallel stones everywhere then he recognized it was tombstones. They were in a cemetery. Before he could ask something Rukia spoke.

"Will you stay here for a minute? I'll just be over there" she pointed a rather unique tombstone that was probably of someone who belonged to a noble family. She didn't wait for his answer, instead she made her way to the said tombstone.

"Sure" he managed to say while scratching the back of his head as he watched the petite girl drift away.

He could see Rukia very clearly from where he was standing. The priestess was just a good few feet away from him. She stood in front of the grave. Her right hand holding her left arm, head lowered hiding her face. Rukia didn't speak nor move. She stayed in that position as every minute passes by with silence. All that was heard was the rustling of trees and grass against the wind and the noise the crickets made. Ichigo watched the girl's peaceful quiet moment.

Rukia didn't need to utter any words. Her thoughts would surely be heard by _him_ wherever _he_ is.

Kaien-dono, I'm an official priestess now. My Guardian Spirit Kurosaki Ichigo is here with me. He is like you Kaien-dono. I hope you're happy now, you and your wife. Please don't worry about me. I'm not alone anymore. I have someone to be with me now. I wont be reckless and stupid ever again. And I will not cause anyone to get hurt. I wont let it happen again. Promise.

She inhaled slowly.

Sayonara. Till next time Kaien-dono.

She conditioned her self then walked to Ichigo's direction who is just looking at her with arms across his chest.

"Let's go home now," she said.

"Finished with your drama already?" he joked just to lighten the atmosphere.

"Shut up!" he smirked at her reply. '_Good' _he thought.

"I never imagined you have a sentimental side. Ow!" she whacked him at the head.

"I'm tired so stop messing around"

"Midget" he murmured.

"I heard that strawberry"

They both walked in silence. But neither of them knew that they were both smiling. It wasn't a gloomy night after all. Rukia was just happy that there's a strawberry beside her to make her life more interesting.

Sayonara - Goodbye

Please review! I beg of you!


	5. First Mission

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait and procrastination. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!

_Chapter 5:_ **First Mission**

It had been a week since they have started their 'job'. They were both ecstatic when they were called upon to receive their work, although the joy was short-lived. They were so disappointed when they were told to patrol around the town to hunt for hollows. It wasn't really hard work, for hollows only show up around town every once in a while and sometimes, other guardians would beat them to getting to it first. Sure, it was peace of cake but that was better done nothing.

Then, Rukia's excitement was up again when she and Ichigo were called forth to receive their new real assignment, and it was something going out of town. And then her anticipation crumbled again when Unohana had given her a parchment of a letter and asked her to deliver it to the Head Priestess at the temple of Kyoto. So much for her to get all worked up for their 'big' mission. But then maybe this isn't such a bad idea, they're just novice servers of the temple after all.

BORING. That was the plainest adjective that she thinks best to describe their mission. It's just very uneventful. After handing the letter they stayed by the inn and slept to get rest for the long walk they would have to venture the following day. Kami-sama! Rukia just wish for something to happen. Anything! She wouldn't live another hour of sighing.

Just then they heard a scream a couple of meters away. Both their ears perked up because of the sound. They glanced at each other then ran to the direction of the scared creature.

They hid behind the trees when they discovered that the scream came from a little girl surrounded by five bandits. Ichigo waited for a chance to charge at the thugs while Rukia concentrated on planning how to get to the child. The little girl was crying a lot, almost like wailing. One of the men came nearer and unsheathed his sword. He was about to strike when Ichigo rushed forward and attacked. All of the bandits were startled so was the girl who suddenly stopped crying. Rukia took her chance and went to take the child while Ichigo was busy fighting.

"Are you alright? It's okay now. We're here to save you." Rukia told the little girl who just nodded. The child wiped away the tears on her eyes. Fear suddenly reflected again from her green orbs. When the priestess saw this she turned her head and saw that a guy was about to cut her. She grabbed the girl then rolled to her side to dodge the blow. Ichigo attacked the offending man who was surprisingly strong. Rukia was clutching the little girl when she was held captive. The man pulled her long hair and placed his sword at her nape. "Don't move or I'll chop her head off." Ichigo came to a halt. The little shabby girl was shaking. Rukia was just still as she watched her Guardian Spirit let go off his sword. The two other thugs took this opportunity to beat the orange-haired man into a pulp. He received a lot of cuts and was profusely bleeding. She couldn't watch any longer. He wasn't fighting so he could protect her. But couldn't he think of any way to save them all without getting hurt. She suddenly let go of the child then stood which shocked everyone. Her long raven-black hair that was clutched by the man fell to the ground. She then turned with outstretched hand and chanted a spell. "Bakudo # 1: First Restraint!" The arms were bonded by an invisible power that made her captor kneel down. She grabbed the sword from the ground and smacked his head with the hilt which made the man fall unconscious. Rukia turned and stretched her arms again towards the two other bandits who stood their stance to charge at her. "Hadodo kyu! Byakurai!" Lightning came out of her palms and struck her enemies who were immediately knocked out. The priestess threw the sword aside and held out her hands to the girl then went towards the wounded Ichigo. He was frowning very hard. And even though he was always scowling she could tell that he was mad. Rukia helped her guardian sit and rest his back on the tree then started healing his wounds. The little girl watched silently amazed with the light coming out of Rukia's palms.

"You shouldn't have done that. It was dangerous." Ichigo said glaring at her.

"If I didn't made a move then we would all probably end up dead." She replied while concentrating on the cuts.

He sighed. "It's just I can't afford to let you get hurt."

Her expression softened. "I know."

"It's my job, right." He stared at her intently.

"Of course." But she couldn't understand the sting she felt when he reasoned that it's about duty. Their relationship was all about duty and faith, right? She's beginning to get confused now. She sighed to clear her head. "There, you're all patched up. Now little girl, are you hurt?"

"No." the green-eyed girl with green locks answered.

"Good. What's your name? And what are you doing here alone in the forest?" Rukia asked.

"I'm Nell. I wath pthaying wit my brotherth anth goth loth. Then the badth guyth came anth athked me to givth tem money buth I have none tho they theatened to kill Nell-chan!" (I was playing with my brothers and got lost. Then the bad guys asked me to give them money but I have none so they threatened to kill me.)

"Next time don't play around here again. It's not safe." Ichigo said.

"Othay! Thanth thyu for thaving me! You're a pritheth right?"

(Okay! Thank you for saving me! You're a priestess right?)

"Yes I am. My name's Rukia. And this is my Guardian Spirit, Ichigo."

"Oh…I thoughth you were a thouple." (couple) The two blushed at the statement.

"No we're not. Uhm…where do you live?" Rukia asked.

"Ath the other villagth. Karakura." (At the other village.)

"We'll take you there. Right, Ichigo?"

"Mm. Of course we will. But I think we should return to Seretei tomorrow, we won't probably get back before nightfall." The carrot-top replied. "Yeah. We definitely should. I'll just tell them we had to do something along the way." Rukia agreed and started to walk and headed to the direction of Karakura town.

Half of the travel Nell fell asleep at Ichigo's back. Which caused them to find the village harder than expected because Rukia wasn't very familiar with the place. She has just visited the town two times and she was still a child back then. Luckily Nell woke up and directed them the way.

It was only a simple little community with a small wood gate compared to the huge seki-seki gates of Seretei that is used to guard against hollows and enemies. They looked for the house that Nell described and when they found it a lot of children ran towards the bubbly little girl. She ran back to them and grabbed their hands to drag them inside.

"Nell-chan! Thank goodness your fine! We were all so worried about you!" Said a very cheerful woman with rather large 'blessings'. "Mm. Itsugo and Thukia savth and helpth Nell-chan go back." (Ichigo and Rukia saved and helped) The cheerful lady turned to them. "Oh! Thank you very much for saving Nell-chan! I'm Inoue Orihime." "Your welcome." Rukia smiled."It's nothing really." Ichigo scratched his head which made Rukia's eyebrow raise."And as a token of gratitude you may share dinner with us and stay over for the night." The auburn-haired girl beamed. "We could really use the invitation. Thank you." The priestess replied. "Yay! Itsugo! Play with us!" Nell dragged him towards the other playmates. "A-ano!" He didn't really want to play with brats if they'll just make him as their pony. "May I help you in making dinner Inoue-san." "Yes. That would be nice." They started preparing the ingredients, boiling the water and chopping vegetables. "So, how come there are a lot of children here. I mean you can't possibly be all siblings." Rukia asked. "No. This is an orphanage. I lived here since my brother died. Unfortunately you can't meet the Head Director, he isn't here." Orihime replied. "Head Director? Is this supported by the Capital." She asked again. "Uhm…no. You see we just call him that when people from the temple or the army asks. We want them to think that it is through sponsored charity that this exists. He solely keeps this orphanage going by selling some stuff to the townsfolk. I can't tell you why we do that. Actually I shouldn't have told you some of the details but you saved Nell-chan so I think you're really kind." The woman gave her a toothy smile. "I see. It was because we came from Seretei. I understand." Rukia replied. But honestly, she doesn't. An orphanage is for the welfare of the people. Why would they have to lie? Is there something she doesn't know about how the empire works? And the temple, its duties is not only to serve the Spirit King but also to help people. She is going to have a headache by thinking a lot of this. Orihime called everyone to eat after she finished making dinner. Rukia was glad that she was able to help by fixing the table for she didn't really got to do house work because they have servants. Everyone was very happy eating their meals and chatting around the long table.

Orihime offered them a spare room which was owned by someone out with the 'head director'. She was very tired but glad because she had a lot of fun. Rukia was lying on the futon while Ichigo was staring at the moon outside the window. She sat up and tried to start a conversation. "Don't you really sleep? I mean, even a little?" Ichigo turned to look at her. "Well, somehow. Just a little. If we're really very very tired. Why?" he replied.

"Nothing. Just curious."

"Mm"

"You were staring at her chest earlier."

"Huh? WHAT!?! No I wasn't!"

"Geez! You are a Shinigami right, but you're still a man. I understand."

"Hey! I'm not like that! Wait! Oh I know! You're jealous because I don't look at you and you have no breasts! Haha!"

"What did you say?" She glared at him hard. "So you admit it. You were looking."

"No"

"But you just said it."

"I was just teasing you."

"Don't worry I won't tell her."

"Rukia…."

"What?"

"About earlier, I'm sorry I failed to protect you. I was supposed to ensure your safety but I got careless. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. But you should also promise that you'd never endanger yourself again like that. It's just I don't want to lose you. You're the only one I have, my friend, and my priestess. And I owe my life to you." 

She gave him a soft smile. "It's okay. Don't worry I swear. But that was a funny thing to promise. If you won't let anything happen to me, then nothing would ever happen to me. That would be boring!" He smirked and shook his head. A sarcastic comeback from her again.

"But your hair…"

"Oh that? Never mind that, I'll just have a proper haircut tomorrow so they would be less suspicious. Its just hair you know."

He just nodded.

"Ichigo...what does the other realm looked like?"

He glanced at the floor then back at her. "There was nothing but sand, no, they were more like gray ash. There was no sun or moon so there is no way of distinguishing day from night. The fruits don't have taste and the water was never warm or cool. And all I got to do there is walk, sit, talk to my zanpaktou and dally around."

"It's dull then, and lonely and boring." He nodded to her.

"Aren't you very very tired? Don't you want to sleep?"

"Not really. I'm fine."

"I have an idea!" She stood up and looked for another set of futon, pillow and blanket. She laid them beside her fixed futon and tapped it. "Try something new. Even though you don't feel like sleeping, just lie and rest. She laid and made herself comfortable at her own made up bed. "Come on." She repeated her gesture. "Fine." The carrot top obliged and lay down beside Rukia. "You don't live there anymore. At least adapt to this world 'cause you're living with me now." She smiled at him and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Ichigo." He smiled. "Goodnight Rukia" But he didn't close his eyes. He just watched her sleep and realized he liked staring at her peaceful face than the moon outside.


	6. A not so normal day

Disclaimer: We all know it's not mine.

_**Chapter 6:**_** A not so normal day**

In a poorly lit enormous room, six shadows dance in the flickering light of a lone candle. The five kneeling in front of a man situated on a luxurious chair.

"Have you got the girl?"

"We have failed to capture her. Forgive us."

"She is just a mere brat yet you can't handle the job?"

"We almost got her but there were hindrances."

"Even so you should have cut down all that may come your way. She is something we cannot let out freely. We do not know what she may cause. She might be dangerous knowing what she is. I will not tolerate failures again. We must obtain her immediately before anyone knows. And remember, no one should ever learn of your identities and purpose."

"Yes sir."

"Leave now."

"Yes sir."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Poor creatures." These were the two words that came out from the lips of a maniacally grinning man. He stared on the gray ash at his feet that was being carried away by the wind. He shifted his gaze to the corpse of a woman then sighed. "How much longer is it going to take?" He asked to his companion.

"Getting tired of waiting, aren't you? We'll get to it, soon enough." The other man who looked far more gentle than the former answered. He stared off somewhere distant. "We just have to deal with the new distraction, and acquire that cursed creature he was itching to get his hands with. Then we can start the grand event."

"The old ones only get to have roles? That's too bad, I actually find those two very amusing."

"I didn't say they wouldn't have a part in the game. I had just made preparations for them. They would be taking part in the most remarkable act of this game, I assure you, you'll enjoy it." The two men formed a wicked smile as they anticipate for a great event to unfold in this game they have been foiling.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ichigo's gaze was still on Rukia's face for an immeasurable amount of time now. He doesn't know how long have he been staring or how long before dawn comes. He turned his gaze around the room noting that it was very simple compared to Rukia's rooms. He sat upright and stretched his arms. He didn't slept, well he doesn't need to. He wasn't that tired even though he was beaten up. He cringed at the thought, he, a shinigami got beaten up by mere bandits. What a shame! But he was glad that it was all that happened and he was the only one that got hurt. He scratched the back of his head then turned to look at the sleeping girl beside him. She looked like an angel, so peaceful, so different from the violent snappy midget he argues with. "Ichigo" she murmured and he jerked. He stared at her intently checking if she's awake. She turned to the other side, her back now facing him "Ichigo". Still asleep just talking, he mused to himself. Rukia was dreaming about him, he blushed. What the heck might this midget dreaming? He leaned to look at her face that was facing the shoji doors. He saw the changes in her expressions from relaxed to a frown, a disturbing sound escaped her lips then uttered a different name of a person he remembers that Rukia have not introduced to him. "Ka--Kaien-dono." She whimpered. "Kaien-dono, gomenasai." He frowned, even more. Who was this 'Kaien-dono'? And why was Rukia apologizing to this man? He sighed. Humans are so puzzling, he thought then lied down again. He doesn't have other anything to do anyway. It's still early, so he tried to do what Rukia suggested and closed his eyes, welcoming exhaustion and sleep overcome him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The red-haired man gripped the sake cup he was drinking from tighter. He glared at it as if it was the reason of his fury. "It's inevitable now." He said to the bald man sitting beside him.

"You should have realized that since she entered the temple." The bald man replied chugging down his drink.

"I know. And I know I should have stopped her, told her before she entered that forever committed life."

"And now all you can do is sulk. If you really did that we wouldn't be talking about this shit. Renji, sometimes you really prove to be an idiot!"

"Thank you, your very helpful Ikkaku! Don't forget I'm still higher than you!" This time Renji glared at his companion while said Ikkaku only snickered. Renji sighed and shook his head. Of course, his friend wouldn't understand. No one would understand his feelings. How can he stop Rukia when he saw the pain, hope and despair in her eyes, when he knows the reason why she wanted it so bad to join the clergy. To atone for her sin, her mistake, her failure, to uphold the Kuchiki name and to clean her own. She didn't have to, no one thought that she was guilty, it was all an accident, well except for her prick brother and the clan. That's why he couldn't stop her, he didn't want to hinder Rukia he promised he would always support her. But doing that hurts him in the process. Now that she is a full-fledged priestess he will never be able to tell her his true feelings. How much he cares for her and how much he loves her. And now she also has that carrot-top always on her tail, he's a shinigami but even so he's still a man. But knowing Rukia, she wouldn't do anything foolish, priestesses are forbidden to fall in love anyway. Romance and attraction are not to be associated with them. When they are accepted to the temple and blessed by the Spirit King their attachment to the worldly things are ripped of and so their life are only committed to their duty to the Spirit King and to the people. How aggravating! Too much thinking makes his head hurt. He poured himself another cup of sake and downed it with one shot.

"Go on! Drink and drown yourself to forget your misery! Just don't expect me to haul your ass over to your house when you get drunk!" Ikkaku exclaimed then murmured to himself. "Poor guy"

"Shut up!" Renji answered. He'll do that, drown himself in drunkenness, but even so he does he still knows it'll never go away. After all, misery loves company. He chuckled, thinking he's getting angsty and sappy, this is so not like him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rukia sat upright stretched her arms and let out a yawn. She had a dream, a bad dream about Kaien-dono. Her eyebrows furrowed remembering the dream thinking why it suddenly popped into her mind during sleep. Then she remembered she also had a dream about Ichigo though it was not very clear and couldn't quite recall what happened. She brushed her eyes with the back of her hand then looked around. Right, they were at an orphanage at Karakura. She noted herself to ask Inoue Orihime some safe questions she summed up yesterday night to learn more about the oddness of the situation of the small town, and of course to drop by the temple there to give her respect. She turned to look beside her to see a peaceful scowl-free face of Ichigo laying straight at the futon facing the ceiling. His hands were on his chest. She couldn't help but smile to see that this is how her guardian spirit looks like when sleeping. Rukia lifted her index finger and traced Ichigo's face from his brows to his eyes down to his cheeks and jaw when suddenly he opened his eyes too fast that startled Rukia. He stared at her scowling. "Sorry" she whispered but still audible enough for him to hear. "What were you doing?" he asked. "Nothing." She bit her lip. Yeah, what was she doing? She doesn't even know why she did that. Ichigo sat up and faced her, confused then he shrugged. She stood up and started fixing her futon. Ichigo tried to imitate the gesture but failed miserably. "Don't worry I'll fix that." She told him without looking. He let go of the things and walked to the side of the room watching her patiently. "You can go down now I still have to do my…morning rituals, you know human things." Rukia looked at him now. "I'll just stay outside the room again. I'll wait for you, don't want to wander around here aimlessly and I have to always be by your side remember." He casually replied. "Oh, okay. You don't have to take it literally, you know, always being around me. We're just in a small two storey house with children as occupants, what could possibly happen?" It was a rhetorical question. "Even so. And you said it yourself this is an orphanage there's nothing to see here, more importantly I don't want to go down there if I'll just be a pony ride again." He said irritably remembering how he was 'harassed' by the children. Rukia chuckled. "Fine, you should have just told me that you were avoiding your impending persecution." She didn't wait for his answer as after speaking she exited the room and headed to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Ichigo followed suit and exited the room too but only leaned on the wall across the room they came from. Geez, humans are troublesome, having such ministrations and all. He was thankful he was a shinigami not having to need such trivial things but a part of him was also remorseful of the fact. Remorseful because he envies them and mainly because…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

gomenasai – sorry

A/N: A cliffhanger and short, I know! Sorry for the long wait. I really had a problem on deciding what will happen on this chapter. I just wrote freely what flowed out of my mind. I hope you like it. Please review!


	7. Just about anything

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. We all know that.**

Remorseful because he envies them and mainly because…

"Ichigo" His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Rukia call him. He straightened up and glanced towards the bathroom door to see her head peeking.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you please ask Inoue-san for a scissor? I need to fix my hair."

"Sure." He answered without hesitation and started to walk down the stairs. "Thanks" Rukia mumbled as she proceeded to close the bathroom door. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. She really didn't know what overcome her to do that. It was really silly but…amusing. Seeing that Ichigo seem to always have a hard expression on his face it was actually surprising to her that his face was smooth and soft. And she noticed that he was actually handsome. Oh my Kami-sama! What did she just thought!?! It's a sin! Unforgivable, to think of a man like that, no, it was more like a heavier sin since it was her guardian spirit she was having…mushy thoughts about. She shivered then shook her head. Rukia willed herself to focus on her tasks at hand. Now, where was that scissor? Why's he taking too long?

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, a habit he had developed since he came to the human world. He went to look for that 'Inoue-san' girl. She would probably be on the kitchen making breakfast. And he was right; he could smell the food along the hallway.

"Inoue-san, Rukia was asking if --" he inquired as he entered the small kitchen but was cut short when he saw that there where other three men present. Their gazes were confused and…was that furious. The man with the striped hat cut the silence.

"It seems we have a _guest_, Inoue-san."

"Ano- I was just about to tell you. They were from the capital. This is Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, Lady Kuchiki's guardian spirit." The girl replied.

"What could be the reason that we have been graced with a visit by a _priestess_ and a _shinigami?_" It was a dark-haired man with spectacles and was currently glaring daggers at him. If it was even possible, Ichigo scowled at them even more.

"They couldn't possibly mean any harm." A brown-skinned man with black hair commented.

"Of course not. Why would we think of something like that?" 'Striped-hat-man' as Ichigo named him had spoken again. Ichigo was about to say something when Inoue had beaten him to it.

"They are very nice. They even helped Nell-chan yesterday. Please don't think of them that way. They only needed a place to stay for the night. The inn is a long walk away from here. And you know it is rather…not nice. I think it wouldn't be good for Kuchiki-san" 'Striped hat man' brightened with the statement and grinned wickedly.

"I see. Well if that is the case then, Thank you Kurosaki-kun! We are also glad we could be of assistance."

"Ah."

"You were saying something before Kurosaki-kun." Inoue inquired.

"Yes. She was asking for a scissor."

"It's on that drawer just beside you." She pointed at his side then scurried off to check the food she was cooking.

Irritated Ichigo went to look for the scissor on the drawer. The other three men unpacked the new supply of food on the table. He just realized that he doesn't have any idea what a scissor is. He turned to Inoue's direction. "Uhh, Inoue, What is a scissor anyway?" he asked really clueless. "Oh" was her only reply. The spectacled man chuckled, Ichigo growled. Inoue went towards him and began rummaging the drawer. "Here" she handed him something like a two short broad blade with pointed tips and two circles for a handle. He eyed it curiously, so this is what a scissor is. "Thanks" he grumbled then went towards the stairs. What is the problem of those three? They seem like they have something against priestesses and guardian spirits. Most importantly Rukia is going to kill him for taking too long.

"Oi Rukia, here's the-AHH!" Ichigo banged the shoji door of the bathroom. He was cut short when the petite girl opened it and hit him on the head.

"What took you so long!?!" she shouted.

"What the- that hurt you know!"

"You deserved it for making me wait!" They were practically yelling at each other.

"Well, I didn't know what a scissor was!"

"Oh." Rukia nonchalantly replied.

"Besides some people arrived. I think they help here too, I didn't get to ask."

"Baka! Why didn't you ask!?!" Rukia slapped his forehead.

"Heck!! Don't hit me! I didn't because they were so frustrating! It's like they hate us or something."

"What?" The petite girl was puzzled. How could anyone possibly hate a priestess and a guardian spirit? All members of the clergy were practically always treated like saints. She frowned and speculated the situation while Ichigo was staring at her incredulously.

"Maybe…it's because of that scowl of yours that they got offended."

"What was that supposed to mean!!"

"It means what it means."

"Shut up!"

"Uhm, Lady Kuchiki, Kurosaki-kun, breakfast is ready." Inoue suddenly showed up from downstairs cutting short their bickering.

"Oh. We'll follow shortly Inoue-san." Rukia replied charmingly.

"Ok." Inoue bowed before leaving.

"You really are pretentious around people aren't you?" Ichigo inquired or more like asked rhetorically.

"I'm not pretentious."

"Not just you, the other priestesses too. You all tend to become different whenever there are other people. But to me you're violent and snappy!" Rukia heaved a sigh.

"Well, yeah. I can only be myself when I'm with you and the others, and Renji. It's just that we have to show to the people that we are _proper _since we uphold the law of the Spirit King. We have to behave well and be responsible so that we can convince more people to believe in us and have faith don't you think." She became sullen for a moment.

"I just didn't understand." Ichigo scratched his head. Rukia scoffed.

"Well, it's because you're an idiot." She entered the bathroom immediately after retorting.

"I was trying to be nice!"

"Try again because it didn't look like you were!"

Ichigo began to grumble something incoherently. After several minutes of silence passed Rukia finally went out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" she asked him. Ichigo blinked twice and raised a brow.

"Uhh…you look…you?"

"What!?!"

"Well you asked me how you look; of course you look like yourself just with short hair." He gestured his hands indicating the difference of the hair length.

"Ugh. What do I expect, you really are an idiot."

"I'm just saying the truth."

"Whatever. Let's go. We shouldn't let the food wait."

They walked down the stairs and headed towards the dining room which had a very long rectangle table. It was just a whisper, she didn't really know if he intended for her to hear it. But she knew she really did say something.

"I like your hair better now."

That's why she had a faint smile on her lips as they continued to walk along the hallway.

Baka – idiot or stupid

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy at school. Then this vacation I enjoyed playing Persona 4 and also started playing Granado Espada. I hope you like it, I really had a problem writing this. This was supposed to be longer, though I had to cut it to concentrate the on the near turning point of the plot.


End file.
